gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Collide: Mega Man x Sonic the Hedgehog
Worlds Collide: Mega Man x Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2D sidescrolling platformer co-developed by Christian Whitehead, SEGA and Capcom for the Nintendo Switch. It is loosely based on the events of the Archie Comics' "Worlds Collide" saga featuring Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog in their efforts to defeat the team of Doctors Wily and Eggman to prevent them from rewriting their realities with the Chaos Emeralds. Plot After a cross-dimensional meeting of the minds between Dr. Albert Wily and Dr. Eggman, they form a special Skull Egg Zone where they can work on projects leading up to an event called the Genesis Wave, in which reality is warped and the two universes more easily link with each other. After completion of the Wily Egg (a redesign of the Death Egg), the two set off a Genesis Wave and link the two worlds. Tails, a young two-tailed fox, finds himself kidnapped by a black robot named Bass as well as Metal Sonic. The doctors then put him and the rest of his friends through a mechanization process in which they become Roboticized Masters, ruthless robots who cause violence to steal the Chaos Emeralds. Proto Man, the prototype to the Robot Masters, cannot prevent a theft in Mega City and is backed into a corner by four strange robots. His brother Mega Man arrives to help but is ambushed by a strange blue blur who dashes into him and flies with the others through a Warp Ring. Mega Man follows, but quickly loses sight of the robots. However, due to some maneuvering, he manages to catch up with the speedy opponent and confronts him. Sonic the Hedgehog is running through Green Hill Zone when he sees Silver the Hedgehog attacked by a blue robot with a cape. The robot then taunts Sonic and leaps away. Sonic tries to catch him but is thrown off by buster shots and quick maneuvering. After getting back on track, Sonic catches up with the blue robot (without a scarf) and confronts him. With Tails Man watching, the doctors celebrate the eventual mutual destruction of their nemeses and rejoice at the impending Super Genesis Wave to rewrite their realities as they see fit. Can Mega Man and Sonic work together to stop the doctors' heinous plan? Characters Playable Mega Man Sonic the Hedgehog Proto Man Miles "Tails" Prower Allies Doctor Thomas Light Roll: Rush Auto Beat Eddie Duo Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Enemies Dr. Albert Wily Dr. Eggman Bass Treble Metal Sonic Copy Robot Genesis Unit Mega Man Killers Gameplay Players can use both Joy-Cons to play 1P mode, or hand the second Joy-Con to a friend and play 2P mode. The first player plays as Mega Man or Sonic, while the second player is Proto Man or Tails. If P2 goes off screen for too long, they automatically fly back to P1 (Proto Man uses Beat) and resumes like normal. Before the game starts, the player can choose one of two modes: Mega Man Style or Sonic Style. Mega Man style is the side-scrolling shooter style from Mega Man games. Mega Man and Proto Man can access the weapons copied from the Roboticized Masters to use on other enemies in place of their busters. They can use Charge Shots, slide, and use Rush/Proto Coil & Jet to platform effectively. Proto Man has a shield to defend against most projectile attacks but loses health quicker than Mega Man. Players can heal with energy orbs and replenish ammo, and the stage is completed by defeating the Robotocized Master/Boss at the end. List of Roboticized Master Weaknesses: Tails Man: Black Wave/Rapid Stinger Rose Woman: Fire Tornado/Psycho Burst Knuckles Man: Piko Hammer/Black Wave Shadow Man: Chroma Camo/Acoustic Blaster Rouge Woman: Tail Wind/Chaos Cannon Vector Man: Sharp Knuckle/Fire Tornado Espio Man: Rapid Stinger/Sharp Knuckle Charmy Man: Acoustic Blaster/Piko Hammer Blaze Woman: Psycho Burst/Tail Wind Silver Man: Chaos Cannon/Chroma Camo Sonic Style is the side-scrolling speed stages of classic Sonic the Hedgehog games. Sonic and Tails can run, jump, Spin Dash, and Drop Dash through stages at a quick pace. Tails can fly and carry Sonic while Sonic is capable of utilizing elemental shields to their fullest. Players gather rings to protect them from deadly blows, while shields can protect from one hit only. Stages are cleared by defeating the boss at the end and hitting the goalpost or popping the capsule at the end. Mega Man Stages Intro (Green Hill/Mega City) Stage Mid-Boss: Sonic the Hedgehog Roboticized Master: Tails Man Skull Egg Lake Stage Mid-Boss: Mega Water S Boss: Vector Man Skull Egg Meadow Stage Mid-Boss: Hyper Storm H Boss: Charmy Man Skull Egg Hilltop Stage Mid-Boss: Buster Rod G Boss: Espio Man Skull Egg Glacier Stage Mid-Boss: Shadow Man (MM) Boss: Shadow Man (STH) Skull Egg Mountain Stage Boss: Silver Man Skull Egg Lava Stage Boss: Blaze Woman Skull Egg Factory Stage Boss: Rose Woman Skull Egg Desert Stage Boss: Knuckles Man Skull Egg Mid-Boss Battle Stage Boss: Copy Robot (Automatically fought after Tails Man and 4 other Roboticized Masters are defeated) Wily Egg Stage 1 Mid-Boss: Robot Master Barrage Boss: Rouge Woman Wily Egg Stage 2 Boss 1: Enker Boss 2: Punk Boss 3: Ballade Wily Egg Stage 3 Boss: Chaos Devil Wily Egg Stage 4 Mid-Boss: Bass, Treble & Metal Sonic Final Boss: Egg-Wily Machine X Sonic Zones Alpha Assault Zone Act 1 Boss: Mega Man Act 2 Boss: Tails Man Mu Meadow Zone Act 1 Boss: Hyper Storm H Act 2 Boss: Buster Rod G Rho River Zone Act 1 Boss: Mega Water S Act 2 Boss: Copy Robot Pi Peaks Zone Act 1 Boss: Vector Man Act 2 Boss: Charmy Man Sigma Snowfall Zone Act 1 Boss: Espio Man Act 2 Boss: Shadow Man & Shadow Man Lambda Landslide Zone Act 1 Boss: Silver Man Act 2 Boss: Blaze Woman Delta Desert Zone Act 1 Boss: Rose Woman Act 2 Boss: Knuckles Man Kappa Crater Zone Act 1 Boss: Robot Master Barrage Act 2 Boss: Rouge Woman Phi Factory Zone Act 1 Boss: Mega Man Killers (Enker, Punk, Ballade) Act 2 Boss: Chaos Devil Wily Egg Zone Act 1 Boss: Bass, Treble & Metal Sonic Act 2 (Final) Boss: Egg-Wily Machine X Category:Video Games Category:Games